Benutzer:Eulenmaus
"We remain in darkness alone with our scepticism and unknowing, but we know all is pass away..." "Bearbeitungserfolge" 666 Bearbeitungen am 9.5.2017^^ Über mich Was willst du denn hier? Hier gibt's nichts zu sehen! Husch Husch! Da du auf meinem Profil bist, gehe ich davon aus, dass du entweder etwas über mich wissen willst, meine Pastas lesen willst, oder dich verklickt hast. Ich tippe ja auf Letzteres, möchte dir aber ein paar irrelevante Informationen über mich nicht verschweigen. Jugendlich, viel zu klein für mein Alter... Ich schreibe, lese und zeichne sehr viel. Laut Aussagen Anderer verhalte ich mich nicht besonders "mädchenhaft", ich denke allerdings, dass das Ansichtssache ist. Zusätzlich mag ich Reptilien, Insekten, Spinnen,... Das ganze "Viechzeugs", bei dem viele Reißaus nehmen, fasziniert mich. thumb|Wer kann denn schon Nein sagen, wenn ihn eine Springspinne mit ihren großen, runden Kulleraugen ansieht... ;) Außerdem korrigiere ich gerne fremde Pastas, wenn du also einen Testleser bräuchtest, kannst du mich jederzeit anschreiben. Zu meinem Charakter: Nachdenklich, sarkastisch, manchmal mit einer Neigung zum Zynismus und tiefschwarzen Humor, diskutiere gerne, bin aber nicht der Meister der Geduld :) Ich bin wohl eher introvertiert, verkrieche mich gerne in meiner Welt, erfinde Geschichten, Kreaturen, Welten... Eigene Universen. Ich liebe es, übertragene Bedeutungen zu verwenden und diese auch in meinen Geschichten einzubauen, außerdem schreibe ich gerne Geschichten, bei denen man etwas nachdenken muss, um den Inhalt zu verstehen. Wenn du noch etwas wissen willst, schreib mich gerne an. Manchmal bin ich auch im Chat anzutreffen. Warum Schreiben? Ich sehe das Schreiben als Ventil. Ein Ventil für Gedanken, die sonst an einem Fressen, und schlussendlich auffressen würden. Geschichten entwickeln sich, würden aber überhand nehmen, würde ich sie nicht zu Papier bringen. Wenn ich schreibe, kreiere ich Welten, erschaffe Leben, lösche es aus. Mit jeder Geschichte, die ein Autor schreibt, erschafft er eine kleine Welt. Das klingt hoffnungslos übertrieben? Mag sein. Es ist meine Wahrheit. Mit jeder Welt, die ein Autor schafft, möge sie noch so grausam sein, erschafft er ein kleines Universum. Vielleicht ein winziger Rückzugsort, vielleicht einfach nur das Aufschreiben eines kurzen Gedankenblitzes oder sogar das Verarbeiten eines Schicksalsschlages. In einer Geschichte kann viel stecken. Viel Hintergrund oder wenig, aber hinter jeder Geschichte steht eine eigene Geschichte. Für mich ist das Schreiben wichtig. Ich fühle mich nicht gut, tue ich es längere Zeit nicht. Ich muss schreiben, um glücklich zu sein. Und da ich dich nun nicht weiter mit meinem sentimentalen Getue aufhalten will, wünsche ich dir jetzt noch viel Spaß im Wiki. Vielleicht laufen wir uns ja mal über den Weg... Und weil man ja cool sein muss... 10 Fakten über mich Meine Creepypastas (Pastas die mir meiner Meinung nach besonders gelungen sind, habe ich hervorgehoben, weniger Gute stehen Kursiv) Chronologische Reihenfolge: thumb|125px * Die Schlange * Lorray thumb|85px * Befreier * Maggots thumb|125px * Heute werde ich töten. * Ohne Ausweg * Thirstlove * Und dann war da der Tod... * Der Sog (Trigger) thumb|125px * Gesprächspartner * Sein Labyrinth thumb|125px Die Flügel Reihe (wird noch fortgesetzt): * Flügel * Flügel II - Blutdurst * Flügel III - Flügel und Spinnen Gedichte: * Ein Gedicht Vertonungen meiner Creepypastas * Die Schlange: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_zJN3WqUL5g (vertont von Bloody Tears) * Befreier: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uOUxCGtshIY (vertont von Shendris) * Maggots: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5tzQYMkdQJI&feature=youtu.be (vertont von MuraoCp) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PkcZek-je8Y (vertont von Shendris) * Heute werde ich töten.: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rt8vsccR13o (vertont von MuraoCp) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FZnbV96kCb8 (vertont von CryptMane) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vYXSNYpP--8 (vertont von KalScope) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I26kZ11vSyc (vertont von Refinnej) * Und dann war da der Tod...: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lkqJS22c8k8 (vertont von BaumSkiller) Will ich noch lesen * Anarchy and Madness I * Game * Der Weg der Zahlen * Mystery Egg * Kagome Kagome * Adoleszenz * Konjunktion * Was das Blut in Wallung bringt * Seite 9 * Blaue Tränen Pastas, die ich immer wieder lesen kann (Die Reihenfolge hat keine Bedeutung) * Die Asylum-Serie * Sleepless Übersicht * Leiche im Keller * Grotesque II * 1999 * Bin ich hässlich? * Zerschmolzen * Ekel * Zeitgeist * Salz * Brillengläser * Der Bunker * Black Rain * Der Schein * Die Kugel fliegt... * Der schwarze Raum * Das hässliche Mädchen * Hospitalismus * Krokodil * Gute-Nacht-Häschen * Der Wind und die Knochen * Wir Götter des Wahnsinns * Dogscape * Schmetterlingseffekt * noEnd House * Knapp 30 Quadratzentimeter... * Die Herde bewegt sich * Ich mag Bücher * The Scar Queen * Room Zero * Blue Monolith * Die Seite der Tür * Glashaus * Die Schlussfolgerung * Zerstörte Seele Und es werden stetig mehr... In Planung * Fortsetzung der Flügel-Reihe * Dunkel war's, der Mond schien helle... (Beitrag zum Weihnachts-Wettbewerb)